PreOrdained to Defeat
by Meloblaster
Summary: Ever wondered where Yami got the card to defeat Exodia? For that matter, ever wondered why Yami defeated Exodia? Perhaps it had as much to do with fate as anything else…


****

Pre-Ordained to Defeat

__

By Meloblaster

****

Summary: Ever wondered where Yami got the card to defeat Exodia? For that matter, ever wondered why Yami defeated Exodia? Perhaps it had as much to do with fate as anything else…

****

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh and its related characters do not belong to me. Sue me if you want to, but I assure you it will be thrown out of court. Pharoahess Michelle Mystique Magestar are my characters, however, and if I ever find them floating around fandom without permission, the person(s) responsible will be subjected to the worst consequences I can devise. And trust me, I have plenty of torture tricks up my sleeves. Having said that, enjoy my fic!

__

PROLOGUE

5000 years ago…

Mystique Elwen Constella Magestar, Advisor to Her Highness Pharoahess Michelle of Upper and Lower Egypt, walked swiftly down the palace halls. Normally, she would take her time through them, marvelling at the fine engravings in the limestone on either side of her, but today she was needed at the Pharoahess's side to await her last commands.

No longer can the civilians deny the awful truth that their beloved Pharoahess was dying. Her last duel with a ruthless opponent had crippled her for months. Without any sense of integrity or sportsmanship, the opponent had attacked Her Highness after it became apparent that she was the victor of their duel. He had pulled out hidden knives and drove them towards the unsuspecting Pharoahess. Luckily, her personal guard Akira had reacted quickly, preventing any damage to the internal organs. The Pharoahess, with her last burst of strength, banished her attacker to the shadow realm. 

But the damage was done. The Pharoahess was too weak from the loss of blood to survive for more than a year. Knowing she had little time left, and wanting to keep Egypt as a strong civilization, the last several months had been spent on preparing Egypt for her successor, her cousin Yami. Finally, Yami had been instructed and put through all his paces, so now her time has come. Thinking all this over, Mystique entered the Pharoahess's personal quarters.

Touching the Pharoahess lightly on her shoulder, Mystique murmured a greeting in Chinese, her native language. She had been brought to Egypt when she was twelve to teach what was then the young Princess Michelle, and had taught her friend to speak it. Smiling weakly, Michelle answered back. They proceeded to converse in Chinese, ensuring that the servants who try to eavesdrop could understand nothing. 

"I have one last favour to ask of you, my friend," Michelle said in a loud whisper.

"You know you did not have you ask," replied her advisor, smiling slightly.

"This is very important, Mystique. Please protect Yami and my brother Michael. They need looking after."

"Oh don't worry, your highness, I most certainly will," Mystique said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"That's what I was afraid of," Michelle muttered, before raising her voice again. "You know, you look improperly cheerful for a person sitting by her friend's deathbed.

Mystique merely smiled mysteriously. Michelle sighed as she looked for the last time at her advisor's display of her trademark smile. 

"I was hoping you would give your Pharoahess a break when she is on her deathbed and give me a straight answer for once," she complained.

"You've done many things to be proud of, Michelle. You proved that women can rule well, you created the seven Millennium Items, now in the possession of Yami, and you've kept Egypt safe with your superior duelling skills. Go with a cheerful heart." Mystique held out her hand. Michelle clasped it with her own.

"I will, my friend," she said feelingly. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Only now did Mystique notice the card the Pharoahess had passed to her. She looked askance at Michelle. Her friend smiled.

"Give it to Yami when the time is right."

Mystique nodded. Her friend and Pharoahess's last request, however weird, will be carried out, guaranteed. Satisfied, Michelle took a deep breath.

"Don't forget me Mystie!" Then, she was gone. Mystique bowed her head, a tear slowly making its way down her cheek.

_I will never forget you, Mishe. I promise you, we will meet again. Someday, somehow, we will meet again._ She vowed silently. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Meloblaster: So what did you think? Pretty weird prologue, eh? Don't worry, it will make sense next chapter as we move into present time Domino City. So review, review, review! As a spur-of-moment writer, I thrive on reviews! Constructive criticism encouraged! Stay tuned…


End file.
